Dreaming of the Past
by x cherrykoolaid
Summary: *HOLES* Zigzag reminisces about his life before Green Lake. (my 1st fic!!)
1. Default Chapter

AN- this is my 1st Holes fanfic. its basically a zigzag fic (heheh)...its kind of weird, but then again, it came from my mind and anything that i think of isnt totally normal. for most of this, im prolly gonna call zigzag by his real name, cuz most of it takes place b4 camp green lake. ps- i dont own ne thing, cept kaylen (it would be nice if i could own zigzag tho!)  
  
~  
  
Zigzag sat on his bed. He was alone in D-Tent...the rest of the boys were in the Wreck Room. 'Probably just being their stupid selves.' Not that he didn't love the boys as brothers, he did, but sometimes their antics were...annoying to say the least. He flopped back on his bed, and sighed. None of the boys knew this, but before he had left his home for Camp Green Lake, he had had a girlfriend. Her name was Kaylen, and she was amazing. She was a year younger than him, only 15. She was a little offbeat, with a slightly weird taste in music. She was very interested in acting and singing, and always got good grades.  
  
~  
  
Back at his school, he was known as the badass. He was the only person from his school that ever got sent to a detention camp...not that he was particularly proud of that. Kaylen couldn't have been any more different than him. The only reason he had started talking to her was because they had been assigned to do an english project together. Even though they had class time to do it, there was no way they would have been able to finish in class, so the teacher had told them to get together over the weekend to work on it. Kaylen suggested that they work at her house, because she already had all of the supplies, and he agreed. He remembered walking into her house, smelling the smell of dinner cooking, and seeing a happy family. As she led him up the stairs to her room, he saw pictures of Kaylen and her brother. He felt a little pang of jealousy. He had never been in a happy, loving family. He shook his head and listened to Kaylen as she described what they would be doing. They walked down a narrow hall upstairs. Kaylen opened the door at the very end, and walked in. Zigzag couldn't remember just what he had been expecting when Kaylen opened her door, but whatever he had thought it would be was far from the truth. Maybe he had expected it to be pink, with lots on flowers and clouds and girly stuff. But it wasn't. He couldn't really see any of the walls; they were all covered with posters. The posters were mostly of singers, but a few were advertising musicals. Her bed was against the far wall. Her dresser was on the opposite wall. She had a fairly large computer desk, though she didn't have a computer. Piled on the desk were her schoolbooks, some magazines, and makeup. Kaylen walked over to her desk, and began taking supplies for the project off and throwing them on the floor. She told him to have a seat on the floor. After she had thrown all the supplies on the floor, she sat down across from him.  
  
~  
  
"Shit," Zigzag thought as X-Ray, Armpit and Squid walked into the tent. "I was having a nice time reminiscing about life BEFORE Green Lake, and they had to come in and ruin it."  
  
~  
  
AN- sry about this EXTREMELY short chapter. I will get more posted ASAP! Please leave Reviews!!!!!! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- chappy 2!! once again, i dont own them. cept kaylen, i own her. and even if u did sue me, u would only get 35 cents.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Zigzag was once again alone in D-tent. It was still pretty early, and the rest of the boys wouldn't leave the Wreck Room for a while. He lay down on his bed, and began to think of that day again.  
  
She smiled as she sat down across from him. "I guess we should start," she said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we should... brainstorm?"  
  
"Yeah," She said awkwardly. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, staring at the posterboard in between them, she finally piped up, "Ya wanna put on some music?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." He replied. She got up, grabbed her boom box, and put it on the ground next to the posterboard. She then went over to her desk, opened a CD case, and popped the CD in the player. She pressed play, and a peppy voice started singing, "December 24th, 9 pm..."  
  
"What is that?" Ricky exclaimed.  
  
"Rent!" Kaylen replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what might Rent be?" He asked.  
  
"Only the BEST musical EVER!" She responded.  
  
"She truly IS weird," Ricky thought. Kaylen had a reputation of being slightly...offbeat. She and her friends were usually hyper and loud and didn't care what anyone thought of them. For that reason, most people in school classified her as 'weird.'  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes. Ricky, who had a piece or scrap paper and a pencil in his hand, started doodling. He decided to draw Kaylen's face, for lack of a better subject. No one knew this about him, but he was actually a very good artist. Drawing helped him sort out his feelings. Right now, though, he was drawing because he was bored. He glanced at Kaylen to see what she was doing. She was thinking. He carefully drew the outline of her face. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and he smiled because the tip of her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth. He had seen her do it in class before, but had never really paid attention to it. Now, he scrutinized her face. He drew her eyes, and noticed that they were a light shade of blue. It was a shame that he couldn't express that color, because he was only using a pencil. He then drew her mouth. He smiled as he drew the tip of her tongue poking out.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kaylen inquired.  
  
"Nothing." He replied defensively, hugging the paper to his chest. He was very protective about his drawings, and never showed them to anybody. Not even his friends.  
  
"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the paper he was holding against his chest.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Then why are you holding onto it as if your life depended on it?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Lemme see!!"  
  
"No."  
  
Kaylen sat up on her knees, leaned over the posterboard, and tried to snatch the paper from his hands. He stood up, so she did too. Using his height as an advantage, he held the paper above her head. She jumped for it, and missed. She jumped again...and missed again. It became a sort of game. She jumped one last time, and almost got it, but then her brother yelled up from downstairs.  
  
"KAYYYYYYYYY!! PHOOOOOOOONE!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!" Kaylen yelled back, making Ricky jump. He didn't know such a small girl could have such a loud voice. Kaylen ran from the room and down the hall, leaving Ricky alone in her room. He absently sat back down, and drew a few strands of hair framing her face. He didn't notice, but as he did so, Kaylen quietly crept back in the room. She crossed the room stealthily, and in one swift movement, and snatched the paper out of his hands.  
  
"HA!" She exclaimed, before she even looked at the paper.  
  
"No!" Ricky yelled back, trying to snatch it back. She jerked her hand away from his reach just in time. He was getting a little mad. He had to admit, at first her curiosity was a little amusing, cute even, but now it was just getting on his nerves.  
  
"Wow." Kaylen said quietly. Ricky hadn't even noticed that she had looked at the drawing. "Wow." She said again. "Is this...me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Is that ALL you can say?"  
  
"No. But...wow...it's...amazing." Ricky couldn't see what made it so 'amazing,' it still consisted of only the outline, her eyes, lips, and a few strands of hair.  
  
"We should get back to the project." Ricky said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kaylen replied, and she handed the paper back to him without taking her eyes off of it, as if she were in a trance.  
  
~  
  
an- thats chappy 2. erm...yeah. its longer than the 1st, but not much. i think i made zigzag to....sappy. idk...please review!!  
  
id like 2 thank everyone who reviewed!  
  
Zigzag- i love ur name! zigzag is AWESOME. thakees!  
  
Wheelerchick- b[/bdoes zigzag danceb]/b ur rite...writing a zigzag fic is HARD. but im tryin. lol. thanks!!  
  
Ghosts-Girl23- yay im loved!! ziggy rox my sox! thanks!! 


	3. Chapther 3

AN- from now on, most of this story will be ziggys flashbacks, but if i get a good inspiration, i could write a lil back a CGL. lol! disclaimer- owner=louis sachar. meta=not louis sachar. any questions? an sry bout makin him so damn sappy. ~  
  
It was about half an hour since Kaylen had discovered Ricky's secret talent, but neither of them had said anything about it. But they hadn't gotten any work done on their project, either.  
  
Suddenly, Kaylen spazzed. A song had come on, her head popped up, and her eyes got really big. Then her face exploded into the biggest smile Ricky had ever seen. She began to sing along to the song. "Please take me ouuuuuuut tonight..." was pretty much the whole song. In Ricky's mind, it was probably the most annoying song he had ever heard, but watching Kaylen was almost worth it. She was bouncing up and down, and you could tell she would have been jumping around her room spazically if he weren't there. She was also lip-synching with perfect timing. Ricky was trying not to smile, but it was hard not to. Kaylen was just so...animated. Goofy. Weird.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kaylen exclaimed after the song ended. "It's 5:00, and we haven't gotten ANYTHING done!!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should get some done."  
  
"Yeah. Any ideas?  
  
"Not one. You?"  
  
"Um...well...actually..." Kaylen began.  
  
"'Um...well...' what, Kaylen??"  
  
"Um...maybe you could...draw some pictures to put on the board?" Kaylen said, more as a question than a statement. Ricky was taken a little aback. HE knew she had seen his drawing, but he had hoped she wouldn't mention it at all. He didn't want the whole world to know that he was an artist. He didn't even like using that word...he thought it made him sound too sappy. Like he was one of those artists that goes around in a beret and paints people on the street. He didn't want to be seen as that. He liked being known as the badass. No one messed with him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Kaylen said automatically. She was absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
"Dinners ready." A tall girl with banana blond hair said. "Ooooh," she squealed. "Who's your friend??"  
  
"Stace, this is Ricky. We're doing an english project together. Ricky, this is Stacey, my brother's girlfriend."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Stacey said to Ricky. Then she turned to Kaylen. "Noting romantic at all?" She asked. Kaylen turned red.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you suuuure??" Stacey pressed on.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he staying for dinner??"  
  
"I guess. If he wants to."  
  
Stacey turned to Ricky. "Ohhhhhhh!! Do you want to Ricky??"  
  
"Um, I guess, if no one minds." Ricky replied.  
  
"Ugh, Stace. LEAVE!" Kaylen said. She sounded extremely aggrivated.  
  
"Awww...Poor Kay-Kay. Am I bothering you?" Stacey said, in an annoying baby voice.  
  
"YES!" Kaylen said angrily. "Now go downstairs. We'll be down in a few. We have to pick this mess up."  
  
Ricky looked around. Despite the fact that they hadn't gotten any of the project done, that had succeeded in making a fairly large mess. He shuffled over to where they had put out a pile of blank papers, and proceeded to pick the scattered pile up. Kaylen crossed to the other side of the room, picked up the posterboard, and lay it on her bed.  
  
"Sorry about that. Stacey is nice, but she overreacts a lot. And just because she's dating Brian, she feels the need to act like an older sister to me. Believe me, that act got old...fast. I'd like her a lot better if she didn't."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Thanks. You don't have to stay for dinner, if you don't want. Considering how she's gonna act, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave." Kaylen said 'she' with a little contempt.  
  
"Actually, I promised my brother I'd be home by quarter to six. I don't know when my mom is gonna get home, and Eric doesn't like to be home alone. He's only 6."  
  
Why did I just tell her that?? Ricky thought. I can't just go around telling every single person about my home life!!  
  
"Oh...okay. I understand. Follow me. If we dart around the kitchen and through the living room, we can get you out of here without Stacey noticing."  
  
"Alright. That's probly be good.  
  
Kaylen led him down the hall. They had to walk very slow so that the floor wouldn't creak, as the house was very old. When they got to the top of the stairs, Kaylen whispered, "Watch out for the 4th step down. It creaks. The rest are okay though."  
  
"OK." Ricky and Kaylen both skipped the 4th stair very carefully. Once they got down the stairs, they waited until they were sure Stacey was in the kitchen, then darted past the kitchen door, through the living room, and to the front door. When they got outside, Ricky walked across the driveway to his bike.  
  
"Um...considering the fact that we accomplished nothing today, we should probly get together again tomorrow. You can come here, since i have all the stuff already."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah, and try to think of some ideas too, so that way when we start we can pitch ideas, rather than spending all day trying to come up with one. Okay?"  
  
"Yup." Ricky got on his bike and started to ride away. He stopped and turned around. "Wait. What time tomorrow?"  
  
"How about...noon-ish? You can have lunch here if you want.  
  
"Okay. See ya tomorrow.  
  
"Yep. Bye."  
  
~  
  
AN- chappy 3! yay!  
  
Gryffindor Heiress- zigzag + RENT = heaven. yeah, kaylen is based on me (blushes). RENT is awesome!! all my friends think im insane...oh well! RENTheads 4 life!!  
  
incubus4lotr11- zigzag, yum. (smiles) haha hold on 2 ur zigzag! i like it!  
  
Pinkie- thanks!!  
  
Sally- hot sun....w.o a shirt...crazy hair...(drools)...dont worry im trynna make him less sappy!  
  
Ghosts-girl23- longer chappys? this one was longer! yay! (claps for herself) thanks!  
  
Squid- thanks! i love stories about their lives b4 GL 2.  
  
Stach- hunnie. ah. i love u girlie! zero an zigzag all the way baby!!  
  
SocratesAngel- MAX KASCH is SEXY. lol. sry. i hadda say it. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN- note, once again, that this is all in the time b4 GL. disclaimer- now, if i owned this, would i be writing fanfics about it? didnt think so.  
  
~  
  
(Kaylens house)  
  
Kaylen snuck back into the house and up the stairs. As soon as she got up the stairs, she turned back around and bounded down them again. She bounced happily into the kitchen. The only people in there were her older brother, Brian, and his girlfriend, Stacey. Her mom and dad were both still at work. She sat down at her normal seat, next to the window, with Brian on her right, and Stacey straight across. Kaylen crossed her fingers and hoped that Stacey wouldn't say anything about Ricky. Is that too much to ask for? She thought.  
  
"Soooo, Kaylen, where's your friend?"  
  
I guess so.  
  
"He had to leave."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So, why was he here, really? I didn't see any project work being done when I was up there."  
  
"He was here to work on the project! But we didn't get anything done because we spent the whole time brainstorming!"  
  
"Oh. Well. Is he coming over again?"  
  
Kaylen sighed. She wasn't going to win this, so she decided to just not talk.  
  
"What, so now you're gonna ignore me?" Stacey asked. Kaylen didn't respond.  
  
"Stace, I think you're annoying her." Brian broke in. Kaylen nodded indignantly.  
  
"Fine." Stacey said reluctantly. Then they all folded their hands and said grace. "Just ooooooone more question???" Stacey pressed. Kaylen decided that she wasn't going to win, and as long as it was just one question, it wouldn't hurt. And besides, if Stacey kept going, Brian would yell at her.  
  
"Fine." Kaylen said. Brian gave her a look as if to say, "I can't believe you're letting her!"  
  
"DO you think he's cute?" Of all the questions Kaylen had come up with in her mind, that was DEFINITELY not the one she had been expecting.  
  
She had never really paid attention before. He was Ricky, the bad boy. Aside from being partnered together on a few projects here and there, she had never really talked to him. She knew it was stereotyping, but she had always thought that just because he dressed different and acted different than her that he was bad. One day hadn't been enough to totally change her views.  
  
"No." Kaylen finally responded.  
  
"Are you suuuuuure?" Stacey persisted.  
  
What happened to her ' just oooooooone' question? Kaylen thought. But then again, when has Stacey asked only ONE question?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really...Cuz I thought he was rather cute." Stacey giggled. Then she seemed to realize that she was sitting next to her boyfriend, and said, "But not as cute as my Brian-Boo." She smiled, and Brian smiled back. For a few moments, they seemed to forget that Kaylen was there, and made eyes at each other.  
  
"Ugh, could we please save the mush until AFTER I'm done eating?" Kaylen complained. Though she loved her brother, she hated it when him and Stacey were mushy at the dinner table. And that happened a lot. It wasn't that she thought it was gross, it just reminded her of how boyfriend-less her life had been lately. She had gone out with one guy this year, for a few weeks, but other than that, she had had no luck in the boy department this year. Usually it didn't bother her, but when she saw Brian and Stacey together, it reminded her of all the guys she had liked that hadn't liked her back.  
  
"Okay, okay...time to eat." Brian said.  
  
"Guys," Stacey said to Kaylen. "They can only think of one thing. Food." She giggled, and even though Stacey's jokes were usually stupid, this one had been rather cute, especially considering the look on Brian's face.  
  
"I resent that!" Brian said jokingly. "We think of other things."  
  
"Like...?" Kaylen wondered.  
  
"How wonderful our girlfriends are." Brian replied, more to Stacey than to Kaylen.  
  
Ugh, here we go again Kaylen thought.  
  
The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Kaylen was surprised that Stacey didn't say anything else about Ricky, but she was definitely not complaining. She only hoped that Stacey wouldn't be there the next day when he came over.  
  
~  
  
AN- OMG i am soooo sorry this chapter was so short! an that it ended so abruptly! ah!  
  
Stach- ur my biggest fan! yay! lol! this is the hypocritical meta/amy speaking...they talk about rugged masculine things...i agree i think they talk about the same things we do! lol! thanks hunnie i 3 u!!  
  
SocratesAngel- they wont start kissing for a while!! lol!  
  
Shae Elven Heart- fluffy fluffy fluffy...  
  
Quiet One- thanks...lol heres anotha chapter!! 


End file.
